


Семь свиданий с Сон Хёну

by Smejana



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smejana/pseuds/Smejana
Summary: Идея Хосока совершенно дурацкая, и почему Кихён на нее повелся, непонятно. Да еще и друзья неожиданно поддержали. Точно решили развлечься за его счет! И, конечно, всё пошло не совсем так, как ожидал Кихён. Потому что сложно остаться  равнодушным к Сон Хёну!
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 7
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Семь свиданий с Сон Хёну

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо дораме «Искушение жены наследника краше цветов» за образ Кихёна в юбке. Спасибо всем, кто помог реализовать идею. Автор вспомнил былые годы, забил на логику и матчасть и просто получал удовольствие от фичочка.

— Ю Кихён!

Кихён поднял голову от теста, который писал. Возле его парты стоял профессор Ким. 

— Мне нужно отойти по срочному делу, после пары соберешь у всех тесты и отнесешь ко мне в кабинет. 

— Хорошо, профессор, — Кихён кивнул и вернулся к своему заданию.

— Группа, все слышали? Сдадите тесты Ю Кихёну. И не надейтесь списать, когда меня не будет, всё равно при проверке я это пойму. 

Профессор покинул аудиторию, кто-то из студентов шумно выдохнул, тут же пошли перешептывания. Лучший друг Кихёна Минхёк придвинул свой стул ближе.

— Что ты написал в третьем вопросе? — спросил он. Кихён молча показал листок с ответами.

— Блин, у нас вопросы разные, — огорчился Минхёк.

— А как ты думал? — Хосок, один из одногруппников, сидевший впереди, обернулся. — У профессора Кима вопросы никогда не повторяются.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Преимущество быть членом студсовета, — ухмыльнулся Хосок и развернулся обратно к своим заданиям.

После окончания пары Кихён встал к преподавательскому столу и несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— Давайте, сдавайте свои работы!

Некоторые молча подходили и оставляли листы на столе, кто-то пытался сравнивать ответы, не поверив Хосоку, некоторые судорожно что-то дописывали и просили подождать минуточку. Минхёк сдал свой тест одним из первых и, попрощавшись, убежал на подработку в кафе. Хосок, наоборот, тянул до последнего, всё что-то дописывая и исправляя. Когда он, наконец, сдал свою работу, в аудитории уже никого не осталось.

— Помочь тебе донести? — спросил Хосок, глядя, как Кихён аккуратно собирает все работы в стопку.

— Да тут вроде не тяжело, — пожал плечами Кихён.

— Ну, тогда компанию составлю, — улыбнулся парень и пошел рядом.

Когда они проходили мимо автомата с газировкой, стоявшего в холле, Хосок вдруг остановился. 

— Хочешь пить? — внезапно спросил он. — Я угощаю.

— Ну, давай, — не увидел смысла отказываться Кихён. Было довольно жарко для конца сентября, и пить на самом деле хотелось. Хосок купил две баночки с газировкой.

— Я пока подержу, а то у тебя руки заняты, — сказал он, демонстрируя Кихёну одну из банок. Свою газировку он тоже открывать не стал, видимо, из солидарности. 

В кабинете профессора Кима никого не было. Кихён еще раз подровнял стопку листов и положил её на край стола. Хосок протянул ему баночку с газировкой.

— Выпьем за удачную сдачу работы?

— Прямо тут? — удивился Кихён.

— Почему нет? Какая разница то? — Хосок демонстративно открыл свою банку и отпил. Кихён тоже дернул за колечко, и тут произошла катастрофа. Струя пены хлынула через отверстие, Кихён машинально отодвинул руку, чтобы не заляпать себя, и пена стекла прямо на только что написанные тесты. 

— Чёрт! Чёртчёртчёрт! — он переложил банку в левую руку и попытался поднять испорченные листы, но ситуация была близка к критической.

— Ну ты даёшь! — почти восхитился Хосок, отбирая липкую банку. — Надо было хоть от стола то отойти!

— Что теперь делать? — на большинстве работ, лежащих сверху, чернила расплылись, но даже те, на которых текст сохранился, выглядели непрезентабельно. Невредимыми осталась примерно треть пачки снизу.

— Давай их выкинем, — предложил Хосок. — Всё равно в таком виде сдавать профессору нельзя.

— А что я скажу, когда профессор спросит про остальные работы? 

— Скажешь, что принес и положил все, а куда они делись потом, понятия не имеешь. 

— Так он мне и поверил!

— Я подтвержу, что всё так и было. Обычно мне, как члену студсовета, преподы верят на слово.

— И что, ты готов просто так мне помочь? — засомневался Кихён. 

— Ну… не просто так, конечно. Моя работа, вон, больше всех пострадала, а я так старался!

— И что ты хочешь?

Хосок сделал вид, что задумался.

— Семь свиданий с Сон Хёну, — озвучил он свое желание.

— Что за хрень? — уточнил Кихён. — Как я тебе устрою свидания с Сон Хёну?

— Нет, Кихён-и, ты не понял,- Хосок ухмыльнулся. — Не моих, а твоих свиданий! Надеюсь, ты в курсе, кто такой Сон Хёну?

— Старшекурсник из студсовета, приходил к нам пару раз с какими-то анкетами, — ответил Кихён.- Но я не понимаю, зачем тебе?..

— Ага, он их насобирает, эти анкеты, а мне потом разбирай это всё! Достал уже, — возмутился Хосок.- Может, он хоть на тебя отвлечётся.

— Хорошо, но свидания? — уточнил Кихён. — Я не уверен, что он вообще с парнями встречается. И как ты собираешься это проверить?

— Не знаю, как с парнями, но с тобой… А впрочем, хочешь, можешь в девушку переодеться, так даже забавнее будет! И фотографии, в качестве подтверждения я хочу семь фотографий, где вы вместе, и где видно, что ты не просто встал рядом постоять, — заявил Хосок. 

Кихён откровенно растерялся. Конечно, идея Хосока абсолютно дурацкая, ну какие такие свидания с Сон Хёну? С другой стороны, если он признается, что разлил газировку на тесты всей группы, то его репутации примерного студента придёт конец. К тому же, ходили слухи, что профессор Ким злопамятный, и кого-то когда-то даже исключили по его требованию.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Кихён. — Договорились.

— Давай только выкинем улики подальше от универа, — предложил Хосок.

— Может, вообще все тогда выкинуть? — спросил Кихён, запихивая мокрые слипшиеся листы в пакет, который откуда-то вынул и протянул ему одногруппник.

— Нет, это будет выглядеть более подозрительно, чем так.

Заговорщики покинули кабинет и расстались на выходе из университета. Кихён выкинул мокрые бумаги вместе с пакетом уже возле дома. На следующий день профессор Ким предсказуемо нашёл его на перерыве между парами и уточнил, все ли сдали работы. Кихён поклялся, что принёс все сданные работы в кабинет и там их и оставил. Хосок, призванный в свидетели, подтвердил, как и обещал, а после напомнил, что за Кихёном должок. Профессор, так и не нашедший ни работ, ни виновников, заявил, что как только подготовит новые тесты, вся группа, не зависимо от того, пропала работа или нет, будет переписывать в свое свободное время. Кто-то из студентов был доволен, так как прошлую работу написал явно не очень, и было время подготовиться, кто-то наоборот считал, что второй раз вопросы будут сложнее. Кихёна больше занимало задание от Хосока.

~

— Слушай, покажи хоть, как он выглядит, этот Сон Хёну,- спросил Минхёк, спустя пару дней после истории с тестами. Понимая, что один он не справится, Кихён всё рассказал лучшему другу. Сейчас они сидели на одной из многочисленных скамеек на территории университета и жевали сэндвичи, принесенные Минхёком из кафе, в котором тот работал. Сентябрьское солнышко припекало, хотелось свалить куда-нибудь погулять, а не возвращаться на пары. 

— Вон он, в синей рубашке, рядом с девушкой в светлом платье, — Кихён показал на высокого крепкого парня.

— А он ничего такой, — заметил Минхёк. — Так что, позовёшь его на свидание?

— Нет, конечно, как ты себе это представляешь? — Кихён запихнул последний кусок сэндвича в рот и отряхнул руки. Минхёк пожал плечами. Точно почувствовав, что о нём говорят, Хёну посмотрел в их сторону.

— Кажется, я его где-то всё-таки видел, — заметил Минхёк.

— Ну так я же говорил, что он заходил к нам в группу с анкетами или типа того. Или вы просто сталкивались где-то в коридорах университета. 

— Нет, это не в универе было, — покачал головой Минёк. Теперь была очередь Кихёна пожимать плечами. Мало ли, в самом деле, где можно было увидеть Сон Хёну.

— Я вспомнил! — заявил Минхёк тем же вечером, явившись домой с подработки и выставляя на кухонный стол бутылки с пивом, традиционно купленные с зарплаты. 

— Что вспомнил? — уточнил Кихён. — Ты есть будешь? Сделать тебе рамён?

— То есть не вспомнил, а увидел. А когда увидел, то сразу и вспомнил, — парень выложил из пакета пару упаковок снэков и отрицательно покачал головой на предложение рамёна, — этого твоего Сон Хёну в нашей кофейне. Я его и раньше там видел, он иногда заходит.

— Ну… здорово, что ты вспомнил, только с чего столько радости?

— Потому что у меня идея! Хосок же сказал, что ему нужны только фотографии тебя и этого Хёну вместе? Вот давай и устроим вам встречу в нашем кафе! Сядешь к нему за столик, и я вас сфотографирую тихонечко! Всего и делов то!

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Я подойду и скажу: «Привет, хён, можно я с тобой посижу?». А если он ответит: «Вали отсюда!», — Кихён поставил на стол стаканы и открыл пиво.

— Ну, он не похож на того, кто так скажет — это раз. И если ты стесняешься, у нас все ещё есть вариант с переодеванием, — Минхёк поднял указательный палец, точно призывая задуматься над этой мыслью.

— То есть ты всерьез считаешь, что в юбке я буду меньше стесняться?

— Это будешь уже как бы и не ты. А милая и стеснительная школьница по имени… скажем, Кихэ!

Кихён только покачал головой, считая идею откровенно неудачной. Однако Минхёк был достаточно настойчив, а выпитая бутылка пива чуть притупила общую бредовость идеи.

~

С вопросом о женской одежде они решили отправиться к Хёнвону. Втроём они дружили со средней школы и реже видеться стали, только когда Хёнвона взяли в модельное агентство. У него начались бесконечные репетиции, потом показы и фотосессии, так что они пересекались только в школе. А потом Кихён и Минхёк поступили в университет, пошли подработки, и времени для встреч становилось все меньше. Хёнвон иногда заезжал в кафе к Минхёку, реже в магазинчик, где работал Кихён, иногда приезжал в университет, чтобы сходить пообедать вместе. Когда он стал зарабатывать достаточно, чтобы жить одному, то предложил друзьям снимать квартирку вместе. Но устраивавший всех вариант так и не нашелся. Либо было слишком дорого, либо слишком тесно, либо далеко до университета, или до агентства Хёнвона, короче, на время они решили отложить эту идею. В итоге Хёнвон нашел квартиру для себя, а Кихён с Минхёком остались в своей прежней, в паре остановок метро от универа. 

Хёнвон, выслушав их идею с переодеванием, смеялся так, что чуть не свалился с дивана.

— Серьезно, если удастся достать вам одежду, я хочу это видеть!

— Да у тебя вечно показы да съёмки! — махнул рукой Минхёк. — Посмотришь потом на фото.

— Не-не-не, — возразил Хёнвон, залезая в расписание в смартфоне. — Только при личном моём участии я готов попытаться! И в ближайшие две недели никаких показов, а съёмки не каждый день даже, так что найду время выбраться.

— Хорошо, — согласился Кихён. — Всё равно кто-то должен будет меня накрасить.

Хёнвон, похоже, представил себе эту картину и таки свалился с дивана от смеха.

Спустя пару дней он позвонил друзьям и сообщил, что достал всё необходимое. Примерка должна была состояться у него дома в субботу утром. Если всё получалось удачно, то как раз вечером у Минхёка была смена в кафе, и можно было начать осуществление плана по знакомству с Сон Хёну.

— Сказал одной милой нуне, что вы собираетесь ставить сценку на студенческий праздник, — пояснил Хёнвон, демонстрируя добытые «сокровища»: два парика, клетчатую юбку, сарафан, несколько блузок, толстовку с принтом в виде котика и сердечек, и пакет всяких мелочей. Процесс примерки сопровождался бесконечным хохотом и подколами. Но когда Кихён наконец полностью одетый стоял посреди комнаты, друзья оглядели его критически и даже присвистнули.

— Из тебя вышла вполне себе милая девушка, — вынес вердикт Минхёк, а Хёнвон покивал.

Блузка с рюшками, более-менее маскирующая отсутствие женской груди, юбка в складку чуть выше колен, обтянутые колготками стройные ноги, и в довершение образа парик с двумя хвостиками и накрашенные ресницы. Пока Кихён стоял, все было просто отлично, но стоило ему сесть на стул, и очарование разрушилось.

— Ноги сдвинь, — усмехнулся Хёнвон, и Кихён быстро соединил коленки.

— Все равно же колготки! — попытался оправдаться он. — И потом, может я девчонка без комплексов.

— Даже те, что без комплексов, в юбке так ноги не расставляют, — заметил Хёнвон. — И не забудь, что хоть ты и в колготках, но между ног у тебя то, чего у девушки быть не должно!

Минхёк прыснул в кулак, опасаясь обидеть друга откровенным смехом. Понятно, что за бравадой Кихёна крылась неловкость от дурацкого образа. 

— Всё будет нормально, — подбодрил он друга. — Тебе нужно всего лишь сесть к Хёну за столик, и я вас сфоткаю.

— Сейчас мы затестим, что получилось, — Хёнвон достал телефон, и несколько раз сфотографировал Кихёна.

— Эй, куда ты это выложишь? — Кихён попытался выхватить телефон, но Хёнвон отпрыгнул и спрятался за Минхёка, быстро что-то печатая и отправляя сообщение.

— Никуда, успокойся, просто скинул одному знакомому, ты его не знаешь!

— Какому знакомому? Зачем? — Кихён все-таки попытался дотянуться до телефона, но Минхёк ему не позволил, взяв за руки и усадив на диван.

Телефон в руке Хёнвона тренькнул, извещая о сообщении.

— Тест пройден! — объявил Хёнвон, отправляя ответ, и развернул телефон к парням, демонстрируя переписку.

«Что за красотка? Дай мне её номер!» — спрашивал какой-то парень под фотографией Кихёна.  
«Да так, бывшая одноклассница, — ответил Хёнвон. — У неё уже есть парень, так что номер тебе не светит!»  
«Тогда оставь ей мой! Ну если вдруг с парнем разлад выйдет ККК» 

— Не успел стать девушкой, а уже обзавёлся поклонником, — со смехом заметил Минхёк. Кихён пихнул его в бок, но тоже рассмеялся.   
— Минхёк, ты на работу то не опоздаешь? Нам же ещё ехать, — спросил Хёнвон.

— Так ты всё-таки едешь с нами? — спросил Кихён.

— Конечно! Я же не могу пропустить этот эпичный момент! И потом, Минхёк будет занят за стойкой, кто-то же должен все заснять для отчета.

— Ты поедешь в таком виде? — спросил Минхёк, обращаясь к Кихёну.

— Не знаю. Думаешь, я смогу переодеться в кафе?

— Лучше уж так! — заметил Хёнвон. — В кафе потом переоденешься обратно в свое. И ещё, подожди минутку!   
Он раскрыл свой шкаф, передвинул пару вешалок и достал белый вязаный кардиган, который и вручил Кихёну.

— Надень его, так твоя фигура будет меньше бросаться в глаза.

Парни быстро собрали собственные вещи Кихёна в пакет, обулись и поспешили на остановку. Кихёну казалось, что все будут на него пялиться, но на самом деле никто не обращал особого внимания, по их компании равнодушно скользили взглядом, что в автобусе, что в метро. И даже в кафе, напарник Минхёка, который много раз видел их вместе, только вежливо кивнул, когда они с Хёнвоном остановились у стойки. 

— Видишь, — заметил Хёнвон, когда они в ожидании Сон Хёну устроились за столиком в углу, — никто и не догадывается, что ты не девушка. У нас всё отлично получится.

— Ага, но это только одно свидание, то есть одна встреча! А нужно будет ещё шесть придумать, — Кихён нервничал, кажется, больше, чем перед экзаменом. — А если он вообще сегодня не придёт?

— Ну, значит придёт в другой раз!

— Я вам машу–машу, — внезапно объявился рядом Минхёк, — а вы и не видите. Пришел Хёну, уже забрал свой кофе и сидит на улице. Так что давай, поднимай свою задницу и вали к нему, а Хёнвон пусть снимает.

— А что я ему скажу? — растерялся вдруг Кихён.

— Да что угодно! Хоть вон кофе на него урони! — Хёнвон подал ему стакан с недопитым кофе. — Он уже остыл, так что не обожжётся. 

Кихён машинально взял стакан и поднялся. Несмотря на субботний вечер, народу в кафе было не очень много, а на улице так и совсем никого, кроме сидящего за столиком Сон Хёну. Друзья проводили Кихёна до выхода из кафе, Минхёк вернулся за стойку, Хёнвон сел за столик возле окна и приготовил телефон. Кихён вздохнул поглубже и вышел на улицу. Он чувствовал, как по спине катится пот, то ли потому что в кардигане Хёнвона было жарко, то ли от нервов. Хёну увлеченно листал что-то в телефоне, время от времени потягивая кофе из своего стакана. Кихён подошел ближе, потом оглянулся на кафе. Хёнвон из-за стекла показал ему большой палец и готовый к съёмке телефон. Кихён обернулся, одновременно шагая вперед, и налетел ровно на столик, за которым сидел объект их заговора.

— Что за…- вскинулся Хёну, но потом увидел растерянного Кихёна и внезапно поднялся, расплываясь в солнечной улыбке. От неожиданности Кихён выронил свой стакан с остатками кофе. Стакан был почти пуст, и крышка закрыта, так что только немного кофе выплеснулось наружу, но Хёну всё равно смутился.

— Простите, — сказал он, поднимая упавший стаканчик. — Я вас напугал? Давайте, я куплю новый кофе?

— Не нужно, — попытался отказаться Кихён, — там почти ничего не осталось. К тому же я … сама…

— Всё равно, мне очень неудобно, что так вышло. Позвольте мне сделать приятное такой милой девушке, — Хёну улыбнулся, и Кихён невольно улыбнулся в ответ. — Американо с сиропом?

Кихён не любил кофе с сиропом, но ведь сейчас он был девушкой, а девушки обычно любят сладкое…

— Просто американо, пожалуйста, — парень всё-таки решил не вестись на стереотипы.

— Вы пока посидите, — Хёну указал на столик. — Я сейчас!

И он быстрым шагом направился к входу в кафе, унося с собой пустой стакан. Кихён сел на стул, пытаясь следовать наставлениям Хёнвона и вести себя как девушка. Друг из-за стекла показывал какие-то знаки, вроде бы одобрительные, так что Кихён немного расслабился. В ожидании возвращения Хёну он разглядывал окружающую обстановку: ещё не убранные столики уличного кафе, желтеющие листья деревьев, неожиданно ясное небо.

— Ваш американо, — Хёну поставил перед ним стакан с кофе.

— Большое спасибо, — Кихён поднялся. — Тогда я пойду?

— Конечно, — Хёну стоял напротив и по-прежнему улыбался, точно случилось что-то хорошее.

— Приятно было познакомиться, — автоматически произнес Кихён.

— Да мы, собственно, и не познакомились, — ответил Хёну и протянул руку, представляясь, — Сон Хёну.

— Ю Ких. .э, — чуть не назвав собственное имя, выкрутился Кихён.

— Очень приятно.

— И мне. Ну, я пойду?

— Конечно, — и Хёну, наконец, посторонился, давая дорогу.

Кихён повернул за угол, держа в руках стаканчик с кофе и только тогда осознал, что идти ему некуда. Телефон, проездной, деньги, ключи от квартиры — всё это, вместе с вещами, осталось у Хёнвона. А Хёнвон остался в кафе. Куда Кихён не может пока вернуться, потому что там всё еще сидит Сон Хёну, и было бы очень странно идти мимо него обратно. Как-то эту деталь плана они упустили. Кихён дошёл до автобусной остановки чуть дальше по улице и сел на скамейку, потягивая кофе. Пока он думал, его догнал Хёнвон с пакетом в котором были вещи. 

— Минхёк отправил меня за тобой, — сказал он, усаживаясь рядом. — Поехали к вам, вернём тебя в нормальный вид. Кстати, фотографии вышли что надо, посмотри.

Кихён взял в руки свой телефон, принялся листать фотографии. Узнать Сон Хёну было не сложно, а вот сам Кихён чаще был спиной или боком, но на нескольких снимках Хёнвон снял его крупным планом. Уже дома Кихён выбрал парочку фото, где Хёну отдавал ему кофе, и еще одно, где было хорошо видно его лицо, и тут же скинул их Хосоку. Хотелось быстрее отделаться от задания и забыть всё, как страшный сон. Хосок перезвонил спустя пару минут. 

— Вы круты! Снимки вышли отлично, а из тебя получилась миленькая девочка, я же говорил! — вещал он в трубку. — Продолжайте в том же духе, и о твоём косяке никто не узнает. Когда следующее свидание?

— Не знаю пока, — буркнул Кихён, ему и так было неловко от всей этой ситуации, а тут ещё такие бурные восторги.

— А вы разве не договорились? — удивился Хосок. — Я думал, ты ему сразу понравишься. Ну хоть номер то свой он тебе оставил?

— Не оставил. Лучше подскажи, где ещё его можно встретить? 

— Кроме студсовета? В библиотеке.

— В библиотеке?

— А что ты так удивляешься? Хён же приличный мальчик и образцовый студент, так что в библиотеке ему самое место.

— Ладно, спасибо.

— Жду новый отчет, — напомнил Хосок и отключился.

— Библиотека — отличный вариант! — согласился Минхёк. — Вряд ли там так уж много народу, а даже если и так, то все заняты своими делами, и никто тебя особо разглядывать не станет.

— И что я там делать буду? — с сомнением спросил Кихён. — Не просто же так сидеть?

— Да хоть математику свою решать! Возьмешь тетрадь, сядешь рядом с этим Хёну, можешь спросить у него что-нибудь, чтобы он посмотрел в твою сторону, а я вас сфотографирую.

— А переодеваться я где буду? Не хочу из дома в таком виде ехать, кто-нибудь знакомый наверняка встретится!

— Значит, сходим завтра на разведку и поищем какой-нибудь кабинет. 

Вместо кабинета они нашли подсобку, замок которой легко отжимался обычной карточкой, так что план второго «свидания» был утверждён.

В этот раз Кихёна нарядили в футболку и джинсовый сарафан, а сверху он надел собственную куртку. 

— Надо было тебе женские духи купить, — спохватился Минхёк. 

— А что, от меня пахнет? — Кихён попытался себя понюхать.

— Да вроде нет, но девушки же любят себя брызгать всяким.

— Теперь уже всё равно поздно, в следующий раз набрызгаюсь, — махнул рукой Кихён. — Иди первый и найди себе место. 

Минхёк вышел из подсобки, Кихён подождал немного, осторожно выглянул в коридор и тоже вышел из своего убежища. Вещи они решили пока оставить на месте, чтобы не таскать с собой.   
Сон Хёну сидел почти в углу читального зала, места за одним с ним столом пустовали, да и вообще народу в этой части было немного. Минхёк устроился точно напротив и даже взял какой-то журнал для прикрытия. Кихён несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться и направился на «миссию». Он занял место рядом с Хёну, разложил свои материалы и осторожно посмотрел влево. Хёну что-то увлеченно переписывал из книги в свою тетрадь и не обратил на нового соседа никакого внимания. Подумав, что сразу обращаться с вопросом как-то странно, Кихён открыл свою тетрадь и начал решать записанный там пример. Пример категорически с ответом не сходился, так что спустя минут десять Кихён зло бросил ручку и выругался.

— Тише! — раздалось негромко сбоку. Кихён почти забыл, зачем он вообще здесь и повернулся просто извиниться, но увидел лицо Хёну и тут же вспомнил.

— Привет, — Хёну узнал его и улыбнулся, пришлось вежливо улыбнуться в ответ.

— Прости, я тебе помешала, — извинился Кихён. — Пример никак не сходится.

— Я понял, — кивнул Хёну. — Ты тоже учишься тут?

— Да, на первом курсе, — кивнул Кихён и понадеялся, что Хёну не помнит все списки первокурсников наизусть, мало ли.

— Может быть тебе помочь? — Хёну придвинул стул чуть ближе и заглянул в записи Кихёна. — У тебя ошибка в знаке, вот тут.

Он обвёл неправильный знак в середине примера в кружок. 

— Есть более простой способ решить это, — заметил Хёну. — Показать?

— Да, пожалуйста, — согласился Кихён и мельком посмотрел на Минхёка. Тот показал ему большой палец из-за журнала. 

— Смотри, — Хёну придвинул к себе тетрадь Кихёна. — Перепишем это заново. Теперь дописываем вот тут те же значения, и тогда…

Кихён наклонился ближе, слушая объяснения старшего. Способ действительно оказался простым и понятным, пример, наконец, сошелся с ответом, как и следующие два. Хёну похвалил его, и это почему-то оказалось ужасно неловким, но и приятным. Потом Хёну показал ещё пару секретов, упрощающих решение, и они испробовали их на практике. Кихён был очень благодарен, он и не ожидал, что всё так здорово получится. Возможно, он был бы не против спросить ещё что-нибудь, но тут телефон в кармане оповестил о сообщении. «Наснимал кучу фото, жду тебя в подсобке», — писал Минхёк. Кихён поднял голову и увидел, что место друга и правда свободно.

— Эм… Спасибо за помощь, — сказал он Хёну, — но мне уже пора.

— Может… увидимся завтра? — спросил вдруг Хёну. — Во сколько у тебя занятия заканчиваются?

Кихён смутился. Его что, правда, на свидание приглашают? С другой стороны, не нужно ничего придумывать самому, и он быстрее отделается от Хосока, так ведь? И Сон Хёну вроде не такой страшный, помог с математикой.

— Кажется, в четыре, — ответил он.

— Встретимся возле выхода? — предложил Хёну, но Кихён покачал головой. Снова переодеваться в подсобке ему не хотелось.

— Нет, давай лучше в пять в кафе, где мы… Ну, где я… — Кихён не знал, как сформулировать. 

— Я понял, — кивнул Хёну. — Значит в пять в кафе. До завтра?

— Да, до завтра, — кивнул Кихён и, прижав к груди свои тетрадки, выбрался из-за стола.

~

Кто бы знал, что на следующий день профессор Ким оставит всех после занятий переписывать тесты! Кихён, абсолютно вымотанный, только успел вернуться домой и открыть холодильник, как раздался звонок телефона.

— Ты, случайно, не договаривался встретиться с Хёну в нашем кафе? — спросил Минхёк, сразу после занятий убежавший на работу. — Он сидит тут грустный, и ребята говорят, довольно давно!

— Чёрт! — выругался Кихён и глянул на часы. Было почти шесть, он уже опоздал на час, если не больше.

— Судя по всему, он решил ждать тебя до упора, так что давай, ноги в руки и сюда!

Кихён оглядел гору девчачьей одежды, но времени перебирать не было. Джинсы сойдут и так, решил он и выбрал светлую футболку подлиннее и синюю куртку. Оставалось только натянуть парик и нацепить очки. 

До кафе Кихён почти бежал, и только перед последним поворотом остановился перевести дух. Тем не менее, подойдя к Сон Хёну, он всё еще был слегка запыхавшимся. Старший, как и в прошлый раз, сидел на улице, за тем же столиком.

— Привет! Прости, я опоздала!

— Ничего, главное, что ты пришла! — искренне обрадовался Хёну.

— Нас просто преподаватель задержал после занятий, и я никак не могла тебе сообщить, потому что у меня нет твоего номера.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал Хёну, поднимаясь. — Давай я запишу тебе номер.

Кихён протянул свой телефон, подождал, пока Хёну наберет свой номер и сохранит контакт.

— А куда мы пойдем? 

— А куда бы тебе хотелось? 

Кихён пожал плечами. Не то чтобы он был искушен в свиданиях, особенно с парнями. Он бы предложил норэбан, но побоялся выдать себя голосом, и так приходилось всё время помнить, что нужно разговаривать тоном повыше. Телефон завибрировал оповещением. «Хёнвон занят, так что снимать вас некому, » — писал Минхёк. «Не забудь сделать сэлфи хотя бы».

— Что-то важное? — спросил Хёну.

— Нет, просто друг напомнил кое-что, — ответил Кихён и спрятал телефон. — Так что, куда мы идём?

— Гулять, — решил Хёну.

Кихён думал, что всё ограничится прогулками по району, но Хёну привёл его на автобусную остановку. Пока ждали автобус, пока ехали, на улице уже стемнело, всюду загорались вывески и рекламы. В автобусе они почти не разговаривали, и Кихёну было немного неловко. Особенно когда перед нужной остановкой Хёну взял его за руку и потянул за собой. Правда, на улице сразу отпустил. Оказалось, они приехали на Тондэмун. Впереди светилось футуристическое здание Тондемун Дизайн Плаза, и именно к нему они и направились. Когда дошли до клумб со светящимися цветами, Кихён заметил, что кругом было полно парочек.

— А это не слишком… романтично? — спросил он у Хёну.

— Нет, мы же вроде как на свидании? — заметил тот.

— Эмм, да, точно, — смутился Кихён.

— Не хочешь сфотографировать?

— Что? — не понял Кихён.

— Цветы, — улыбнулся Хёну. — Но если хочешь, то можешь и меня.

— А, нет, то есть да, цветы да, — Кихён быстро отвернулся и полез за телефоном. Возможно, это был удачный момент, чтобы снять совместное фото для отчета Хосоку, но он пока был не готов попросить о таком. Сделав пару снимков, он скинул один Минхёку в сообщения. «Круто, — отозвался тот. — А фоточку вместе?» «Потом», — ответил Кихён и убрал телефон.

— Если тебе тут не очень нравится, пойдем в другое место, — предложил Хёну, и Кихён согласился. 

Они дошли до ручья и пошли вдоль него по направлению к центру города. Хёну купил им кофе в какой-то кофейне, народу было не очень много, так что Кихён немного расслабился. Хёну большую часть времени молчал, так что Кихёну пришлось отдуваться за двоих. Он вдруг вспомнил кучу забавных историй, которые принялся рассказывать. Хёну смеялся и иногда всё-таки вставлял свои комментарии, потом разговорился и тоже рассказал пару интересных историй. Ближе к центру народа вдоль ручья стало больше, но Кихёна это уже не смущало. Он поймал себя на мысли, что с Хёну очень комфортно. Не так, как с Минхёком и Хёнвоном, которых он знал уже много лет, конечно, но тоже здорово. Они вполне могли бы подружиться, если бы не эта дурацкая идея с переодеванием. 

— Куда теперь? — спросил Кихён, когда они поднялись от ручья наверх. 

— Может, на Намсан? — предложил Хёну, которому явно не хотелось расставаться.

— Почему бы и нет, — не стал возражать Кихён. Свидание так свидание. Тем более, он так и не сделал фото.

Они решили подняться на фуникулере, а спуститься пешком. На фуникулёр, предсказуемо, оказалась очередь, но двигалась она довольно быстро. В кабинку набилось много народа, они оказались зажаты в углу. Хёну оперся рукой в стекло, загораживая свою «спутницу» от толпы, и почему-то Кихёну это показалось очень милым. 

Наверху, конечно, было много народа, но все были заняты собой и на посторонних не обращали внимания. Кихён и Хёну немного побродили вокруг башни, Кихён наконец осмелел и предложил сделать совместное фото, на что Хёну радостно согласился. Потом они долго спускались вниз, опять болтая о том и о сём, искали остановку нужного автобуса. В автобусе Кихён, кажется, задремал, потому что открыл глаза незадолго до нужной остановки и понял, что головой лежит на плече у Хёну. Он тут же выпрямился, надеясь, что парик не сполз, пока он спал, но Хёну только улыбнулся и ничего не сказал. 

— Мы увидимся завтра? — спросил Хёну, когда они прощались на перекрестке недалеко от дома Кихёна.

— Завтра я работаю, — ответил Кихён.

— Может, я зайду к тебе на работу? 

— Ой, нет, не нужно, — Кихён представил, что ему придётся переодеваться в магазинной подсобке, и его увидит кто-то из коллег. — Давай лучше встретимся в понедельник после занятий.

— Хорошо, — согласился Хёну. — Я тогда напишу, где и когда?

— Договорились. Я пошёл? — Кихён махнул рукой и развернулся в направлении дома. Через десяток шагов он оглянулся, Хёну всё ещё стоял на перекрёстке, провожая его взглядом. Кихён помахал рукой, Хёну помахал ему в ответ и, наконец, пошёл в свою сторону. «Спокойной ночи. Спасибо за сегодня ♥» 

Сообщение пришло, когда Кихён уже был дома и рассказывал любопытному Минхёку, как прошло свидание. «И тебе», — ответил Кихён. 

В ответ на присланное для отчета фото Хосок скинул ржущий смайлик и написал: «Отлично смотритесь! До поцелуев дошли уже?». «Не твоё дело!» — отозвался Кихён.

~

На выходных, пока Кихён был занят на работе, они с Хёну время от времени перебрасывались сообщениями ни о чём, а в понедельник днём Хёну предложил сходить в кино. Во время сеанса темно, и вероятность встретить кого-то знакомого не велика, поэтому Кихён согласился. 

У Хёнвона оказался свободный вечер, так что в кинотеатре Кихён оказался с группой поддержки. Друзья решили, что сфотографируют парочку, а потом тоже пойдут в кино. Во избежание недоразумений, Хёнвон с Минхёком шли немного позади Кихёна и старательно делали вид, что не знакомы с ним. Хотя в этот раз Кихён не опоздал, а даже пришел чуть раньше, Хёну уже ждал его перед входом.

— Привет! — обрадовался он. — Я уже купил билеты, но до сеанса есть ещё время. Может, выпьем кофе?

— Конечно, — согласился Кихён. 

В маленьком кафе внутри кинотеатра внезапно оказалась очередь, и Хёну, усадив Кихёна за столик, отправился за кофе. Кихён огляделся, друзья маячили где-то возле билетных автоматов. Пока он маялся в ожидании Хёну, стараясь не одергивать юбку каждые три минуты, к его столику внезапно подошли три девушки. Они казались смутно знакомыми, кажется, он видел их в университете. Одна из девушек оперлась на столик и склонилась над Кихёном.

— Кто ты такая и что тебе нужно рядом с нашим Хёну? — девушка так выделила слово «наш», словно говорила о члене своей семьи. Кихён растерялся, он понятия не имел, что нужно отвечать в такой ситуации. Сказать, что он «девушка Хёну» ? Или что просто «знакомая»? 

— Чего молчишь, язык проглотила? — спросила вторая девушка. Она выглядела так, словно была готова вцепиться Кихёну в волосы. Голова под париком сразу жутко зачесалась. 

— Она, наверное, немая, — усмехнулась третья. — Слышь, убогим не место рядом с нашим оппой. 

— Что тут происходит? — Хёну поставил на столик перед Кихёном два стакана с кофе и тарелочку с тортиком. 

— Всё в порядке, Хёну-оппа, — голос третьей девушки превратился в медово-ласковый. — Мы просто подошли поздороваться. 

— Мы же виделись сегодня в студсовете, — заметил Хёну и встал так, чтобы загородить Кихёна от девушек. 

— Мы же потом попрощались, значит, нужно поздороваться еще раз, — девушки глупо захихикали. 

— Значит, давайте ещё раз попрощаемся, — твёрдо заявил Хёну. — До встречи.

Раздосадованные девушки вынуждены были развернуться и уйти.

— Прости, — сказал Хёну, обращаясь к Кихёну. — Я не подумал, что мы можем встретить кого-то знакомого в этом кинотеатре. 

— Ничего страшного, — вежливо ответил Кихён, хотя на самом деле ему было не по себе. Но то, что Хёну его защитил, было приятно. 

Торт оказался очень вкусным, они как раз успели доесть его до начала сеанса. Фильм тоже оказался довольно интересным, и даже то, что Хёну во время сеанса взял его за руку, Кихён воспринял как само собой разумеющееся. После фильма они пешком дошли до знакомого уже перекрестка, болтая о всякой ерунде.

~

Следующее свидание, через пару дней, они провели в океанариуме. Минхёк опять работал, Хёнвон без него идти отказался, так что фото пришлось делать своими силами. Впрочем, Хёну сам предложил сделать фото, и даже попросил женщину, пришедшую с детьми, их сфотографировать. Кихён никому бы в этом не признался, но он почти жалел, что осталось всего два свидания. С Хёну было как-то так уютно, что ли, спокойно, и даже досадное происшествие в кинотеатре померкло. Мысль о том, чтобы продолжить встречи и после обязательного седьмого свидания, иногда закрадывалась в голову, но Кихён её решительно отметал. Если всё зайдёт далеко, будет некрасиво обманывать Хёну. Лучше расстаться сразу, пока у них ещё не больше чем дружеские отношения. Вот прям на последнем свидании он и скажет: «Извини, мы должны расстаться». Или нет, не будет он портить последнее свидание. Лучше потом напишет, что пришлось срочно уехать куда-нибудь далеко. Придется, наверное, номер сменить, но это уже ерунда. Но до этого еще целых два свидания, так что Кихён старался пока не заморачиваться. 

Шестое свидание было назначено на пятницу, они оба пораньше освободились и поехали на Ёыйдо. Взяли напрокат велосипеды и долго катались по парку. Минхёк с Хёнвоном, у которых тоже внезапно оказался незанятым вечер пятницы, таскались следом, даже не особо скрываясь, потому что парочка была слишком поглощена друг другом. От велосипедов Хёнвон отказался, так что они сели на лавочку в ожидании удачного кадра для отчета.

— Дай, — Хёнвон отобрал у Минхёка телефон и переключил камеру, чтобы видеть себя. — Я сегодня красивый?

— Дурак? — заявил Минхёк, отбирая телефон и переключая камеру в обычный режим. Хёнвон обиженно надулся, и Минхёк примирительно добавил: — Ты всегда красивый.

Мимо как раз проехали Хёну с Кихёном, но в кадр, разумеется, не попали. 

— Ну вот, я не успел ничего снять, — расстроился Минхёк.

— Снимешь в следующий раз, подумаешь.

Но парочка, видимо, предпочла какие-то другие дорожки, потому что второй раз мимо скамейки они так и не проехали. «Вы где?» — написал Минхёк другу спустя какое-то время. «Сдаём велосипеды», — ответил Кихён. 

— Ну вот, я их так и не снял с велосипедами! А всё из-за тебя, — Минхёк поднялся со скамейки.

— Если я тебе так мешаю, могу пойти домой, — обиделся Хёнвон. 

— Нет, извини, ничего страшного, сниму их ещё где-нибудь, — Минхёк схватил друга за руку. Хёнвон еще дулся, но вырываться не стал. 

Кихён написал, что они идут гулять вдоль реки, так что вынужденные папарацци отправились на поиски объектов съемок. К счастью, долго искать не пришлось. Хотя уже спускались сумерки, светлую толстовку Кихёна было видно издалека, так что Минхёк с Хёнвоном просто следовали за парочкой на расстоянии. Минхёк сделал даже пару снимков, но ни одного удачного не вышло: то оба получились спиной, и узнать их можно было с трудом, то проходящие мимо люди загораживали, то слишком темно получилось, так что Минхёк махнул рукой и решил, что сделает фото уже возле дома, там как раз фонарь на перекрестке. Оставив парочку наслаждаться прогулкой, Минхёк с Хёнвоном отправились домой, предупредив Кихёна сообщением. В свою очередь, Кихён скинул им сообщение, когда они подъезжали к остановке, и «папарацци» успели занять выгодную позицию, с которой просматривалось предполагаемое место прощания.

Хёну и Кихён остановились точно под фонарём на перекрёстке. Минхёк приготовил телефон, чтобы снять удачный кадр. Кихён что-то говорил и улыбался, и тут Хёну наклонился и поцеловал его. Минхёк защёлкал кнопкой. 

— Хватит, — сказал Хёнвон через минуту. — Ты уже достаточно снял. Тебе не кажется, что что-то пошло не так?

— Что? — уточнил Минхёк.

— Они всё ещё целуются. 

— Может, Кихён даёт нам время сделать удачный кадр?

— Да за это время можно было сто удачных кадров сделать! Я думал, Кихён не хотел, чтобы всё зашло так далеко. 

Как раз в этот момент Кихён отстранился, и даже шагнул назад. Хёну попытался взять его за руку, но Кихён вырвался и убежал в сторону дома.

— Кажется, он расстроен, — заметил Минхёк. — Я не буду тебя провожать, хорошо? 

— Напиши мне, — кивнул Хёнвон. — Или лучше я завтра сам к вам приеду.

~

Хотя Минхёк вернулся домой спустя всего пару минут после Кихёна, тот уже успел закрыться в своей комнате, и как Минхёк не просил его открыть дверь, делал вид, что не слышит. Когда утром Кихён не пошёл на работу, Минхёк заволновался и снова начал стучать в дверь. На этот раз Кихён открыл, вид у него был откровенно помятый.

— Я позвонил в магазин, — сказал он, забираясь обратно в кровать. — Сказал, что заболел и сегодня не приду.

— Ты что, рыдал всю ночь? — спросил Минхёк, плюхаясь рядом.

— Вот ещё! Просто не выспался, — словно в подтверждение, Кихён широко зевнул. — Принеси, что ли, кофе.

Минхёк только собрался включить чайник, как в дверь позвонили.

— А я вам тут кофе принес, — Хёнвон протянул два фирменных стаканчика.

— Это ты удачно, — обрадовался Минхёк во весь голос, а потом шепотом добавил: — Мы ещё не разговаривали, он только дверь открыл. 

Минхёк вручил Кихёну его стакан с кофе, сам пристроился снова на его кровати, Хёнвон занял стул.

— Я скинул тебе вчерашние фотки, — осторожно начал Минхёк. — Ты не будешь отправлять их Хосоку?

— Не буду, — подтвердил Кихён, отпивая кофе.

— Значит… ты пойдешь на ещё одно свидание?

— Не пойду.

— Но как же тогда? — не понял Минхёк. — Хосок сдаст тебя профессору Киму?

Кихён пожал плечами. Пожалуй, репутация примерного студента волновала его сейчас меньше всего. И почти забыл уже, зачем вообще затеял эти свидания.

— Хёнвон, ты можешь вернуть парики и одежду. Вряд ли я ещё раз когда-нибудь этим воспользуюсь.

— Он тебе нравится? — спросил Хёнвон. — Этот твой Сон Хёну?

Кихён снова пожал плечами. Он и сам был не уверен, что именно испытывал к Хёну. Одно понимал точно, продолжать притворяться другим человеком он больше не хотел.

— Не имеет значения, — сказал Кихён. — Я то ему всё равно не нравлюсь.

— Как это? — возмутился Минхёк. — А целовал он вчера кого?

— В том то и дело, что целовал он Кихэ, а не меня. 

— Хорошо хоть целовал? — не отставал Минхёк.

— Да уж получше, чем ты, — усмехнулся Кихён.

— Эй, мне было двенадцать! — возмутился друг. 

— Я чего-то не знаю? — Хёнвон перевёл взгляд с одного друга на другого.

— Забей, — махнул рукой Кихён. — Это была какая-то школьная поездка, мы играли в бутылочку, и Минхёк так старался попасть на девочку, что сидела рядом со мной, а попадал всё время на меня.

— Ага, и эта девочка, кажется, была в восторге каждый раз, как мы целовались!

Школьные воспоминания развеяли мрачную атмосферу субботнего утра, и жизнь вроде бы потекла своим чередом. Душ, поздний завтрак, а потом Кихён чуть не пинками выпроводил друзей погулять, сказав, что раз у него незапланированный выходной, он устроит генеральную уборку, и нечего болтаться под ногами.

Хёнвон с Минхёком как раз дошли до перекрёстка, и даже ещё не успели обсудить, сходить ли им в кино или, может быть, в парк развлечений, как внезапно их окликнули.

— Привет, — напротив них стоял Сон Хёну собственной персоной. — Вы же друзья Ю Кихёна, я прав?

Ребята кивнули, удивлённые, что Хёну их знает в лицо. 

— Можно с вами поговорить?

— Конечно! — отмер Минхёк. — Тут недалеко есть парк, там скамейки, может, пойдем туда?

Пока шли до парка, вся компания молчала, и только Хёнвон с Минхёком время от времени недоумённо переглядывались. В парке нашли свободную скамейку подальше от основных дорожек.

— Я… — неуверенно начал Хёну. — Я хотел спросить, почему Кихён мне не отвечает?

— А он должен? — уточнил Минхёк. — Я не знал, что у тебя вообще есть его номер.

— Конечно, у меня есть его номер! Мы вроде как… встречаемся?

— Встреча… Что? — Минхёк был очень удивлён. — Кихён ничего такого… Подожди, подожди! Ты знаешь?

— Знаю что? — не понял Хёну.

— Про Кихёна? Ну, про то, что это Кихён? Ну, то есть, вчера, и до этого тоже?

— Ты имеешь в виду, знаю ли я про маскарад с париком и прочим? Да, — подтвердил Хёну.

— Но как? Когда? — продолжал сыпать вопросами Минхёк. — И почему ты ничего не сказал?

— С самого начала. Неужели я бы не узнал человека, который… которого столько раз видел? А не сказал, потому что… — Хёну помолчал, потом продолжил: — Сначала в кафе я решил, что это розыгрыш или спор, что-то такое. Кихён так забавно смущался, я решил не портить игру. Потом в библиотеке я специально рискнул и пригласил его на свидание, уверен был, что откажется, в споре редко так далеко заходят. А он взял и согласился. Тогда я подумал, что может быть… Ну, может я ему тоже… Просто ему так проще… 

Хёну начал запинаться, было видно, что ему сложно говорить это всё вслух, но желание разобраться было сильнее, поэтому он сжал руки в замок и продолжил объяснять:

— Я ждал, что он сам мне признается, рано или поздно. И вчера… Наверное, я поторопился. И Кихён убежал, хотя мне казалось, что ему тоже… Но почему он мне не отвечает?

— Кажется, он выключил телефон, — заметил Хёнвон. — Скорее всего, он даже не видел твоих сообщений.

— Пойми, Кихён то не знает, что ты знаешь, что это он, — решил объяснить Минхёк. — Он думает, что тебе нравится девушка. А он вообще не хотел, чтобы всё так далеко зашло! Это всё вообще идея Хосока!

— Зашло так далеко? — Хёну поднялся. — Идея Хосока? То есть это всё была игра? Какой-то спор? 

— Да нет же! То есть сначала да, но потом… — Минхёк попытался объяснить, но Хёну уже не слушал. 

— Надеюсь, вам всем было весело, — он развернулся и ушел. С самого начала ему так хотелось верить, что его симпатии взаимны, а оказалось, конечно же, что это всё дурацкая шутка! Розыгрыш! А если еще и идея Хосока! Хосоку в понедельник точно достанется!

~

Честно, придя в понедельник в университет, Сон Хёну был готов к шепоткам за спиной и тыканью пальцем, потому что Хосок бы не упустил возможности выложить компромат на него куда-нибудь. И он почти оказался прав, студенты не только шептались, но и в голос обсуждали Ю Кихёна. Только вот не в связи со свиданиями или шутками, а в связи с какими-то пропавшими тестами. Что-то такое Хёну помнил, пару недель назад профессор Ким бушевал, но причем тут Кихён? Нужно было у кого-нибудь уточнить информацию, и Хёну даже знал у кого. Хосока даже не пришлось искать, к счастью, он оказался в кабинете студсовета, то ли прогуливал пару, то ли в самом деле окно в расписании. 

— Что происходит? — с места в карьер начал Хёну.

— Это я тебя хочу спросить, хён? — Хосок и не подумал смутиться. — Чем ты так насолил Кихёну, что он предпочел рискнуть репутацией, и моей в том числе, чем сходить с тобой ещё на два свидания? И это после пяти вполне успешных?

— Шести, — машинально поправил Хёну.

— Я знаю про пять, — пожал плечами Хосок. — Так что произошло? Ты так плохо целуешься? 

Хёну очень хотелось врезать Хосоку, но он сдержался. 

— Объясни, причем тут тесты, Кихён и твоя репутация?

— Профессор Ким попросил Кихёна собрать тесты и отнести на кафедру. Я ему помог. Тесты то мы отнесли, но Кихён пролил на них газировку. Нечаянно. Оставлять мокрые бумаги было глупо, и мы решили их выбросить. А когда Кихён спросил, что я хочу за молчание, заметь, сам спросил! Я, помня твои страдания в выдумывании всё новых анкет для его группы, лишь бы попялиться на Кихёна, предложил ему сходить с тобой на свидание. Точнее, на семь свиданий, — Хосок довольно ухмыльнулся.

— И он повёлся? — спросил Хёну.

— Как видишь. И всё было отлично, группа переписала тесты, я получал отчеты о ваших встречах и развлекался по полной, ты тоже явно получал удовольствие от этих свиданий, всем было хорошо, и тут бац! Сегодня Кихён пошел и сознался профессору Киму. Тот, небось, уже докладную ректору настрочил! Странно, что ещё ко мне с вопросами не пришли, я ж подтвердил, что Кихён тесты в кабинет принес и потом ушёл. Так что это ты там, хён, накосячил что-то, раз Кихён пять свиданий тебя терпел, а ещё два не смог.

— Шесть свиданий, — опять таки машинально поправил Хёну. 

— Хорошо, поверю тебе на слово, шесть так шесть. Не семь же! Хотя, нет бы сказал мне: «всё, не могу больше!». Я бы ему простил одно свидание то! Да даже два бы простил! И вообще я никому не собирался про эти тесты рассказывать, не дурак же я себя подставлять!

Хосока всё еще хотелось прибить, но из его объяснений Хёну понял кое-что. Если бы всё дело было в задании, Кихён вполне мог бы встретиться с ним ещё раз, сказать, например, что они расстаются и отправить Хосоку еще одно фото. Но он этого не сделал, и предпочел испортить себе репутацию. Как минимум Хёну хотел узнать, почему.

По расписанию у Кихёна сейчас была пара, но в сложившейся ситуации вызвать его труда не составило. Хёну просто поймал какого-то праздно шатающегося студента и попросил передать, что Ю Кихёна вызывают в отдел по работе со студентами. Никто, включая преподавателя, не удивился. Но стоило Кихёну свернуть за угол, Хёну поймал его за руку и потащил за собой. 

— Пусти, — Кихён попытался выдернуть руку. — Мне нужно идти.

— Не нужно, — Хёну наконец остановился. — Я наврал тому парню, чтобы увидеть тебя.

— Тогда я вернусь на занятие, — Кихён попытался развернуться, но Хёну перегородил ему дорогу, уперевшись рукой в стену.

— Нам нужно поговорить. 

— Нам не о чем разговаривать, — Кихён развернулся в другую сторону, но Хёну выставил и другую руку. Положение получилось довольно двусмысленное, но Хёну сейчас мало волновало, кто что подумает, даже если их увидят.

— Поэтому ты не ответил на мои сообщения? Если ты не хочешь со мной встречаться, можно было просто сказать это, а не сбегать, — Хёну хотел бы посмотреть Кихёну в глаза, но тот смотрел в сторону.

— Мы с тобой не встречались, — ответил Кихён.

— Да? А мне казалось, если люди ходят на свидания, это так называется?

— Ты не со мной встречался! — Кихён вдруг сильно толкнул Хёну руками, и тому пришлось отступить. — Ты встречался с Кихэ!

— Это же не я придумал переодеться! — Хёну скрестил руки на груди, точно защищаясь.

— Если бы я не переоделся, ты бы не пошёл со мной на свидание! 

— А, может, сначала нужно было спросить? — Хёну шагнул ближе. — Ты не читаешь мои сообщения, хорошо, но твои друзья разве не сказали тебе?

— Не сказали что? — удивился Кихён.

— Я с самого начала знал, что это ты, — Хёну подошел еще ближе и снова уперся рукой в стену, наклоняясь почти к самому лицу Кихёна. — Я встречался с Кихэ, потому что мне нравится Ю Кихён. 

Кихён отвернулся в сторону и, кажется, слегка покраснел. Хёну очень надеялся, что не поторопился с признанием. Пульс стучал где-то в висках, а ладони вспотели. Но Кихён продолжал молчать и смотреть в сторону.

— В отличие от тебя, для которого это всё было … заданием. Почему ты вообще повёлся на эту идею Хосока? 

— Потому что!

— Потому что? — переспросил Хёну. — Это, конечно, веская причина. 

— От неожиданности растерялся, а потом было уже поздно отказываться, — кажется, смущаться ещё больше было уже невозможно, но у Кихёна получилось.

— А почему тогда не довёл всё до конца? Осталось же одно свидание, — Хёну надеялся, что правильно понял ситуацию, и у него есть шанс.

— Потому что … всё зашло слишком далеко. Я не думал, что тебе правда понравится Кихэ. И этот поцелуй, он всё испортил.

— Так тебе понравилось или не понравилось? — уточнил Хёну. От ответа Кихёна сейчас зависело так много.

— Нет, — неожиданно твёрдо заявил Кихён и, наконец, посмотрел прямо на Хёну. Хёну хмыкнул и опустил руку, отстраняясь. Показалось, вот и всё, но Кихён продолжил: — Мне не понравилось, что ты целовал какую-то девчонку, а не меня.

Хёну пару мгновений осознавал услышанное, а потом расплылся в довольной улыбке. Кихён улыбнулся в ответ.

— Это легко исправить, — заметил Хёну, наклоняясь и целуя теперь уже действительно Кихёна. Поцелуй вышел недолгим, потому что Хёну вспомнил, что они вообще-то в университете. 

— Идём, — он снова схватил Кихёна за руку и потянул за собой. Только на этот раз тот следовал за ним добровольно. 

— Куда мы?

— На свидание, — улыбнулся Хёну.

— А занятия? А профессор Ким? — уточнил Кихён.

— Ничего, один раз прогуляешь! И с профессором я все улажу.

~

Спустя пару часов Хосок получил очередной фотоотчет из парка развлечений с комментарием от Хёну: «Это седьмое свидание, и оно точно не последнее, так что Кихён свою часть сделки выполнил. Теперь твоя задача — уладить всё с профессором, и отмазывай его как хочешь. Помни, что групп, не охваченных анкетами, еще ооочень много». Хосок сохранил фото в папочку к остальным и понадеялся, что слова про анкеты были пустой угрозой. Определенно, с Ю Кихёном Хёну будет не до анкет. А уж с профессором он как-нибудь договориться. Телефон запищал, и он открыл новое сообщение: «Идея была дурацкая, и надо бы тебе отомстить за такие шуточки, но она сработала, так что… Спасибо». 


End file.
